TARUTO NO JUTSU!
by Cori 140891
Summary: El sello del kyubi esta en su limite..y naruto tambien. El encuentro con el amor de su vida antes del final dara como producto a una nueva esperanza .El hijo de Naruto cambiará el destino que creian ya determinado !Junto a la nueva generación de genins!


Taruto no yutsu

Taruto no yutsu

La noche la refugiaba miuentras corria silenciosamente oor las calles de konoha , cubierta por una capucha negra apenas se veia sus piernas agiles en su mente solo estaba una cosa llegar hasta el como sea. Puede que sea difícil , " penso en un instante , pero luego siguió su camino .

Llego a la zona respectiva después dfe saltar los techos para evitar que la primera barrera de guardias la detengan, trato de obtener una vista panoramica del lugar, y con un sello y una palabra pudo divisar a todos los nin jas que alli estaban vigilando, obviamente tambien habian los que soportaban el sello pero esos estaban rodeando el lugar, debia de ser muy difícil mantenerse dentro , asi q supuso que los guardias eran jounins de alto grado, reviso bien y localizo a varios de sus maestros tambien a varios Anbu, la cosa no iba a estar facil.

Pero no por nada ella era una gran chuunin , con destreza retrocedio y acelero para ganar mas distancia y consiguió sujetarse en la pared con punto ciego. Siguió usando sus ojos para ver a los ninjas guardias y logro esquivar a varios, ya logrando entrar a la casa , sintio una fuerete energia que la hizo cansar y caer instantáneamente, debia de ser agotador para el" penso. Entonces con una gran fuerza de voluntad se irguio pero escucho pasos que supuso provenian ya de los anbu o maestros jounin, tenia q hacer algo rapido sino iba a verlas mal.

El jounin estaba tenso la situacion de su alumno iba cada vez peor, puede q halla crecido y entrenado y se halla vuleto muy fuerte durante estos tres años, pero al parecer el sello se iba a romper y se podria liberar a esa bestia que lo devoraria. No , no podia ocurrir .Pero el tiempo se acababa y cada cierto tiempo los medicos nin jas tienen que aumentar la potencia del sello cada instante se vuelve mas un martirio , el puede aguantar pero su alumno ¿. Sus pensamientos se distraen al sentir una presencia invasora. ¿Quizas eran enemigos?, entonces saco su kunai y con el reflejo logro ver al invasor, pudo sentir un alivio , el alivio de su alumno en este infierno, entonces alguien le toca el hombro y voltea para ver a kurogane-sensei .

-Kakashi onegai…

-Hum?

-Dejale…

- No se q dices kurogane-sensei deberia salir un instante para descansar

-dejela entrar..ella..

-ella? Oh kurogane-sensei se siente mal?!(kakashi grita y eso alerta a la joven )OHOE! Grupo chuunin del pasillo!

- que estas haciendo kakashi?!

-"Oh no me van a descubrir"

-Hai hatake-san?(se acerco el lideer chuunin)

-ahh bueno…kurogane-san se siente muy mal y debe ser grave!, miren su rostro por favor llevenla de inmediato a los medicos que se ocupoan del sello para atenderla de seguro se puede descontrolar o algo! Rapido!!

Kurogane lo kmiro incredula, pero siguió la farsa.

-Oh talvez use mi genjutsu o algo!!

-Oh no kurogane-san rapido hay q llevarla acompañen y unos quedense a ..!

-oh no no se preocupen yo me encargo, y diganle a los doctores q descansen tambien ..para mañana deben estar fuertes ..para loq vengan ademas yo seguire con el sello desde aquí.

-Hai hatake-san!

-arigato kakashi

-…deja al alivio correr..es lo unico q puedo hacer por el

No entendia que pasaba pero el grupo chuunin vigilante se habia retirado y solo quedaba kakashi-sensei si no se equivocaba , pero el tambien se habia ido, el espacio estaba libre ademas parece q debilitaon el sello .Aprovecho para recuperar fuerzas y seguir, sin darse cuenta llego a la habitación , no uso sus ojos por miedo , pero..debia ser fuerte..por el y por ella misma.

Cogio la manija y quito el sello protector, abrio la puerta y ahí lo encontro.

-Naruto-kun..(dijo sin oensar suavemente)

Un joven rubio de 18 años estaba frente a la ventana mirando la luna en un cuarto vacio y oscuro con las paredes cubiertas de sellos protectores encendidos , al oir su nombre volteo discretamente y observo a una figura cubierta con una capa, pero igual la reconocio y solto una suave sonrisa.

-hinata

La muchacha cayo arrodillandose en el piso y se cubrio la cara mientras lloraba, el joven se acerco y con delicadeza le quito la capa dejando ver a una hermosa chica joven de cabella azul oscuro largo y piel blanca llorando . El chico la abrazo amablemente y trato de reconfortarla.

-oye debiste hacer mucho para llegar hasta aquí..

-..naruto-kun…

-ya tranquila..

Ambos sabian lo que iba a ocurrir pero no querian decirlo por dolor y miedo, hinata sintio angustia en el abrazo de naruto , pero las palabras no eran necesarias en esa situacion , solamente se acerco mas e hizo que el apoyara su cabeza en su pecho rodeandolo con sus brazos cariñosamente , el con una triste sonrisa murmuro su nombre..

-Hinata..(la voz del chico pareciera quebrarse y la estrecho mas hacia el)

Ella bajo el rostro y se acerco a besarlo , lagrimas cayeron de la mejilla de ambos Permanecieron asi un buen tiempo no dejaban de caer lagrimas pero no se esforzaban en pararlas tampoco.

Se abrazaron para sentirse , pero no fue suficiente, habia algo que los impedia ser uno, algo…esa noche bajo la luz de la luna que brillaba intensamente dos jóvenes se amaron , tenian lagrimas en los ojos y lloraban de felicidad y de tristeza, ambos sabian lo q ocurriria y ambos sintieron la angustia en la piel, pero la compañía del otro fue un alivio entre tanta angustia , un alivio que les permitia compartir su dolor…y ya no se volvio tan pesado.

Ya estaba hecho…el sello del kyubi se habia roto por completo , a pesar de los esfuerzos de los shinobis , la bestia habia vuleto, la explosion fue enorme destruyo todo a su alrededor y aparecio la gran imagen de un zorro anaranjado con mirada asesina , en el centro de el a un joven siendo absorvido por el zorro .

Refugiaron a los pobladores, y todos los ninjas se pusieron en lugar , era el final…

Breves recuerdos pasaron por su mente .

Naruto siendo absorvido por el zorro, todos tratando de deternerlo.

Naruto despierto y deteniendo al kyubi con su alma .antes de que ataque a sus compañeros

Naruto gritandole y haciendole reaccionar

Naruto usando el rasengan mas poderoso que jamas halla hecho .

El haciendo el chidori mas poderosos que jamas halla hecho.

Ambos con lagrimas en los ojos.

El choque de ambos ataques hace surgir una luz blanca que ciega a todos.

Se ve a naruto haciendo varios sellos y diciendo varias palabras .

Acerca su mano al sello en su estomago y cierra sus ojos.

El logra escuchar : Sayonara

El fuego naranja del zorro se agita en los aires y se vuelve un torbellino luz oscura y blanca se sacuden en el cielo .

NARUTO!!

Se levanta de golpe, estaba sudado y angustiado. ¿Por qué recordaba eso tan de pronto?. Justo el dia en que va a regresar a konoha de su mision , es cierto, se toco el cuello . Lo que habia ocurrido no debia olvidarlo nunca, esa cicatriz en su cuello era su estigma y el recordatorio de cómo le habia quitado todo a personas inocentes.No habia camino de expiación para el.

Una mujer corria buscando por todos lados .Y no lo encontraba.

a donde se habra ido??, ya se hace tarde y es su graduación…moh..

Siguió mirando cuando escucho sonidos de shurikens en la parte de atrás de la casa . Cuando llego encontro alli a un niño al parecer de 11 años de cabello rubio.Este voltea a verla al escuchar sus pasos.

-oka-san!!

-se te hace tarde ..q has estado haciendo?

-jeje gomenasai estaba entrenado con los shurikens aun no los domino del todo bien,

-ah niño si quieres te ayudo después

-hai! Arigato oka-san!(le entrego una de sus calidas sonrisas, la joven madre se contsagio de su sonrisa) OHHHHH SE HACE TARDE!!IRUKA SENSE ME VA A MATAR!!

-ah..sera mejor q t des prisa

-HAI!!SAYONARA OKA-SAN!!

-buena suerte!(le despidio con un gesto de mano y lo vio irse en la esquina , pero el chico voltea de nuevo y con voz mas seria le dice)

- oka-san arigato, hoy sere un ninja…gracias a ti…y a Oto-san

El rubio extendio el breazo y levanto el dedo pulgar sonrio abiertamente y luego se fue apresurado. Su madre no pudo evitar ver en aquel chico a su padre igual de animado. Ella sonrio y sintio una lagrima deslizarse en su rostro.

En el aula de la escuela ninja de konoha iruka mencionaba los nombres de lso alumnos graduados, todos estaban en fila esperando ansiosos su turno.Todo se veia solemne y serio .

-oe..el aun no llega..?(susurro una chica de la fila al chico adelante suyo)

-al parecer no..de seguro se perdio en el camino o algo..tu lo conoces..

-ese baka…

Ella es interrumpida por un gran ruido en el techo…este se abre y los chicos se alejan para dejar a ver detrás del humno a un chico rubio de ojos azules sonriente.

-LLEGUE!! GOMEN POR LA TARDANZA!!

Iruka-.sensei tenia varias venas salidas en la frente .

-BAKA!! QUE RAYOS HACES CAYENDO DEL TECHO!!

-jeje..es q tuve q tomnar el camino rapido pero me perdi asi q trepe los techos y cuando salte hacia aquí al parecer uan teja estaba rota y…me cai

-OMAAAAEEE!!TENDRAS Q REPARARLO EN LA SALIDA!!

-NOOOOOOOOOO..SI ME VOY A GRADUAR QUIERO IRME TEMPRANO!!

-KONO BAKA ¡!COMO PUEDES RECLAMAR DEPSUES DE LO Q HICISTE!INTERRUMPISTE LA CEREMONIA!!

- AH? De veras??(el chico voltea a ver a todos su compañeros molestos especialmente a una de cabello negro largo y ojos verdes)

-UZURUTONKACHI!!(la chica de ojos color jade salta y le da un puñete en el rostro, el rubio sale volando hasta estrellarse con la pared )

Xx ITAAII!!HANA NO BAKA!!

-Hana creo q exageraste un poco(le susurra el chico al lado suyo mirando al rubio)

-este se lo merece sosuke!

-Bueno …olvidando el incidente tenemos q seguir(iruka repone su carácter normal y desenrolla el pergamino ) seguire llamando a cada alumno para entregarle su konoka.

Los chicos se vulven a poner en orden, pero ya el rubio se coloca junto a sus amigos con el rostro hinchado.

-La siguiente es…Uchiha Hana

La chica se levanta, con ojos verdes jade como su madre , el cabello oscuro largo y la piel blanca de su padre , una belleza reconocida por muchos , se acercoa donde su profesor y recibe su pergamino y su konoka.

El rubio le susurra al hermano de la chica.

-esa presumida de hana

-si no quieres q ella t de otro golpe mejor no digas nada baka

Proximo : Uchiha Sosuke

-te llaman tonto

-kuruzai uzurutinkachi

El chico hermano mellizo de hana, otro Uchiha con rasgos finos era identico al padre , todas las chicas gritaron de emocion al verlo pasar . El rubio y la hermana bufaron.

La lista prosiguió , y el rubio tenia cada vez mas emocion , sus ojos brillaban y sus compañeros lo notaron. Sosuke cerro los ojos y penso" este baka a esperado mucho tiempo" .Hana lo miro y solto una sigilosa sonrisa rapidamente " al fin llego uzurutonkachi..lo lograste"

Uzumaki Taruto

BIEN!!(el chico subio corriendo hacia el profesor y salto encima para abrazarlo )ARIGATO IRUKA-SENSEI!!

Outo! Taruto! Me vas a hacer caer (taruto se para frente a el y le sonrie , iiruka le corresponde la sonrisa y le entrega la konoka)felicitaciones ..te has graduado . Tu padre debe de estar orgulloso(dijo con tono paternal)

..Hai!( por la mente de iruka pasan los recuerdos de cuando le entrego su konoka en el bosque a su antiguo alumno)

Todos los chicos salieron corriendo de la escuela afuera les esperaban sus padres con los brazos abiertos.

Hana, sosuke y taruto salieron juntos, .

-Al fin soy un ninja de verdad!(decia animado taruto) Aunque este es el principio!!

-Al fin ices algo razonable (dijo en tono burlon su amiga)

-Ah porque solo pueden pelearse como crias?(dijo sosuke con tono fastidiado)

-A QUIEN LLAMAS CRIA?!(EN CORO hana y taruto)

-ok ok…

-oe sosuke porq tienes esa cara de pesado?, animate oye!

- ok ok

-grrr sosuke me revientas la..!!

- bah ustedes si son los crios(hana)

- piensa loq quieras pero tu no entiendes la amistad de hombres!(taruto pone su brazo sobre lso hombros d esosuke)

- baka no me toques

-Nani?!

-Ustedes no pueden dejar de pelear ni en su graduación niños?(se escucha una voz femenina)

-WAw ¡ oka-san!!(hana corre donde su madre)

- tia!!

-Ora ora! Miren sus konokas! Ahhh me hace recordar viejos tiempos!!

-debio ser hace mucho(murmuro taruto a sosuke y este afirma )

-NANI?!

-gomen..nasai(taruto se soba el chichón d esu cabeza y sosuke solo se pone indiferente a pesar de su chichon)

- Oka-san pense q no podrias venir!

Ah bueno le pedi permiso a tsunade-sama y me dejo! A y también vendra tu padre hoy!!

-DE veras!! Ahh! Oto-san va a ver mi konoka!!(hana se pone a fantasear)

-Oto-san vendra..?(pregunto discretamente sosuke)

-hai, asi q muestrale tu konoka sosuke-chan!

-oka-saçn!

-jejej no tienes porque avergonzarte mi hijito!!

- Sakura!q bueno q hallas venido(iruka se acerca a saludar)

-Iruka-sensei ohayo! Gracias por haber cuidado de mis hijos

-ah no es nada ellos seran muy buenos en el futuro tienen habilidad

-sip..por algo son mis hijos!(sakura abraza a ambos y naruto se mueve un poco sabia que era el quesobraba en el cuadro..) soy madre de todos estos ¡!(sakura atrae a taruto y tmabine lo abraza )

-Tia!!

-moohh taruto…tu también eres mi hijo!!ne iruka-sensei?

- jeje

-a que no soy u segunda madre eh??(lo abraza mas fuerte para fastidiarlo y lo logra)

-Tia sakura iamete!!

-Dame!!, taruto1!!

- …Como es posible q ella sea adulkta?(dice sosuke)

- ….no lo se…a veces creo q no es nuestra madre..

- Nani?! Ustedes tambien niños!!(apachurra a los tres juntos y estan se ponen a reclamar frente a aun sorprendido iruka con gotita)

-oka-san iamete!!

-nos estan mirando1!!

-tia!!

-No importa jijos mios!!111

-DAME!!11111

Después de varios minutos taruto logra soltarse y huye, tenia q ir a reparar el aula como dijo iruka-sensei Y este lo encuentra.

-ah? Taruto..? que haces?

-reparando el techo! Quiero hacerlo de una vez para tener la tarde libre ¡

-ahh niño(penso un rato) te ayudare entonces!

- Ah! Ya esta!

-taruto tu madre aun no llega?

-lie, fue a una mision esta mañana me dijo q se esforzaria en llegar , pero no quiero presionarla , le pedi q tomara su tiempo supongo q lelgara en la noche

- souka y sakura –san?

-ahhhh sabe lo difícil q fue liberarme??, ademas mi tia , sosuke y hana estan esperando a mi oji-san., no quiero interrumpirlos

-ya veo..bueno si estas libre quieres ir a comer ramen? Yo invito

-Waw!! De veras!!...demo…tnego q visitar a alguien iruka-sensei voy a ir ahora mismo

-oh bueno entonce los dejamos para otro momento..y a quien vas a ver?

- …(taruto se levanta y se va ynedo) bueno..tengo q ir a contarle a mi padre!

-……….taruto……..(iruka-ç se queda callado un momento y luego le dice)saludalo de mi parte

-Hai!


End file.
